Arrayed waveguide gratings (AWGs) may be used in various applications, to route light according to its wavelength. Rectangular AWGs may have various favorable characteristics, including compactness, but the number of channels and the channel spacing achievable with such devices may be limited by constraints on the transverse separation between waveguides of the array.
Thus, there is a need for an improved arrayed waveguide grating design.